Lessons of Loving
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: A FujiRyoFuji fic. One devastated Fuji, one aphatetic Ryoma, and one stupid suggestion that made them experience step by step of the Lessons of Loving.
1. How to Feel

Title: Lessons of Loving

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: FujiRyoFuji

Disclaimers: ours? Nah… never!

Warning: we'd like to say it's sappy but we cannot see any dripping liquid here… kinda confusing…

Chapter 1 – How to Feel

"Ryoma…why didn't you go to Japan instead of me?"

Ryoma looked at his brother, Ryoga, with an indifferent look. "Mother insists that you should go, and not me, doesn't she?"

"But I have nearly no memories of that boring place, unlike you…" Ryoga said in aggravation.

"If you really have no memories then how could you say it's boring there?" Ryoma said, also annoyed.

"Well, because I'm a genius?" Ryoga said with mock sneer. "Besides, it's my apartment! Why I should be the one to go while you're going to stay here?"

Ryoma just patted Karupin's head, not bothering to make a response to his brother since he already did it for the past hours repeatedly.

"Ryoma…"

"Stop begging. I won't go to Japan."

"Who's begging!"

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma said with a smirk. His parents wanted to go back to Japan after visiting their children, and his mother insisted that one of his children accompanied them home. Because Ryoma still had to prepare for the next American Open, his mother decided he was the one to be left. Besides, Ryoga had to familiarize with another home town of his, his mother argued. Well, nothing of those mattered to Ryoma anyway.

Suddenly the door bell was ringing and cutting Ryoga off from his attempt to make Ryoma went home instead of him.

"Ryoma dear, would you open the door?" Ryoma heard his mother speak from inside the room that their parents used. "And Ryoga, stop bothering your little brother! You should obey what your mother said!"

"Yes mother!" Ryoga said, still in annoyance. "Really, to cancel all my dates…"

Ryoma just snorted upon hearing his brother's real reason why he didn't want to go to Japan. He then put Karupin on the floor before moving to open the front door. While doing so, Ryoma planned all the things he was going to do in his apartment since he was to be home alone with Karupin. It would be peaceful since his family wasn't around, but Ryoma thought that it would be troublesome to do the household chores.

He stopped his thought when he opened his apartment's front door to reveal someone who smiled brightly at him. That person was taller than him, but he was still rather short for an American. He has a long braided honey colored hair and creamy skin. As for the eye color of the said person, it was hidden under the closed eyes and the black oval spectacles, so Ryoma cannot see it.

Ryoma blinked, since he did not recognize the face of the person in front of him.

"Hello," the stranger said, his voice sounded familiar but Ryoma couldn't place where he had heard the voice before. It sounded so sweet and serene, fluid like water. "It's nice seeing you again."

Ryoma blinked twice. "Did I know you, miss?"

The stranger blinked and then chuckled. With an elegant movement he took off his glasses to reveal his smiling eyes. "It's only two years since I last meet you in Seigaku's reunion… have I changed that much? You even called me 'miss'…" the stranger said before continued chuckling.

Ryoma blinked again. Now that he thought about it, that person indeed looked familiar…

Then realization dawned to Ryoma… honey colored hair, eyes which were almost always closed, and the smiling face… And he could not believe that he did not recognize the said person. "Are you…Fuji-senpai?"

"Aa," the stranger that Ryoma finally recognized confirmed.

"You look prettier now, Fuji-senpai," said Ryoma with a smirk, not bothered at all by the fact that he misjudged his former senior as a girl. "What are you doing here in USA?"

Fuji just gave a smile to Ryoma's supposedly compliment and answered his question. "I'm going to stay here for my work."

"I see… A good photographer like you just can't rest from orders, right?"

Fuji chuckled. "You have complimented me too much today. Anyway, you've also changed. You're taller. Remembering your height in the past two years, I'm a little bit amazed that you're now at the same height with me."

"Puberty. You're not that tall either, senpai, so it's just natural," Ryoma said casually. "By the way, would you like to talk here or would you like to go inside? I'm starting to feel cold."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I think I'll just go now, otherwise I couldn't find a hotel. It's full everywhere so I must be quick. After all, Christmas holiday is just a few days ahead…"

Ryoma wanted to ask Fuji to contact him when he already knew where he would be accommodated, but he was cut out by his mother. "Who is it, Ryoma?" Ryoma turned back to face his mother alongside his father and brother.

"My junior high school senior, mother…" Ryoma answered.

"Wow! She's so pretty! Is she your girlfriend?" Ryoga asked.

"Seishounen! I was wondering if you're normal or not, but you already got this fine girl, I think you should be fine!" Nanjiroh, his father, said.

Ryoma just rolled his eyes. "He's Fuji-senpai. Don't tell me you've all forgotten about him!"

"Fuji?" Ryoga and Nanjiroh said in the same time.

"You mean… THAT Fuji Syuusuke?" Ryoga said.

Fuji just smiled at both of them and said with a bow, "It's nice to meet you all…" He did not look bothered at all by the fact that beside Ryoma, Ryoga and Nanjiroh also mistaken him as a girl.

"My God, Ryoma! So he's your boyfriend? I knew somehow that you're not normal!" Ryoga said. "But man, he's so damn pretty that I would also go for him!"

"I'm disappointed at your preferences, young man, but I can say that you got a good taste to see his potential!" Nanjiroh said.

"Cut it out, you two!" Rinko scolded them and gave them a punch in the head. "I'm very sorry Fuji-san, they just like to tease Ryoma because he didn't have any girlfriend and turned many down…"

"It is fine, Echizen-san, I understand…," Fuji said with a polite smile. He remained indifferent even with the event unfolded before him. "By the way, are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, we're going to the airport to go to Japan."

"Oh, I visit at a bad timing then. Please excuse me, I think that Echizen needs to pack too and I also have to look for a hotel room now, since it's full everywhere. I have to find one before it's getting dark…"

"Are you staying in America? How long?"

"Aa…I will stay here for a week or so…"

"A perfect timing! Would like to stay in this apartment? I have to leave Ryoma here alone because he has to prepare for American Open… but I'm worried that he would be lonely…"

"Mother, I'm not going to be lonely… I have Karupin with me… and on top of that, I'm already 16 years old, for crying out loud…" Ryoma said.

"Don't be like that, Seishounen! Did you want him to wander looking at some hotel aimlessly?" Nanjiroh said. "It's bad for a pretty boy like him nowadays… He could be raped!"

"Don't talk nonsense, father…" Ryoma said while thinking that the one who tried to rape Fuji would be tasting hell. Fuji Shuusuke was not known as a sadist for nothing.

"I'm really okay, Echizen-san," Fuji said. "Thank you for your kind offering, but I don't want to bother Echizen with my presence…"

"He won't feel disturbed at all… right Ryoma?" Rinko cast Ryoma his 'mother look'.

Ryoma just sighed; it was going to be tough with Fuji in his apartment, remembering his twisted habit to tease someone when he was bored. But maybe it was not that bad to have someone accompanying him beside Karupin. "Whatever…"

"It's settled then!" Rinko said happily. "Now would you please help Fuji-san here to carry his suitcases, Ryoma? We'd like to go know or we're going to be late."

"Yes, mother…"Ryoma said. "Be careful on your way…"

"We will," Rinko said. "Now, you two, let's get going!"

"Yes…" Nanjiroh and Ryoga said. But before they go, they whispered something to Ryoma.

"Have a pleasant stay, Ryoma…" said Nanjiroh.

Ryoga added Nanjiroh's teasing with a snicker and said, "Spare us your story about what you do with him when we're not around, okay?"

Ryoma just looked at them with a bored look.

Not long after that, Ryoma and Fuji said their farewell to the Echizen family, and Ryoma was left with Fuji and Karupin alone. Ryoma sighed inwardly and checked the room for Fuji to be slept in.

Ryoma rolled his eyes when he found that Ryoga's room is locked. He cannot use Ryoga's room as the place where Fuji would be staying. Then he checked the guest room, where his parents stayed during their visit, and it was locked too. Ryoga and Nanjiroh must have done this on purpose to tease Ryoma.

"We'll have to share room, Fuji-senpai," Ryoma said finally, surrendered at his condition. "The other rooms are locked. I'll bring a futon to my room; bring your suitcases to my room while I'm at it. It's the last room in this hallway."

Fuji nodded and brought his suitcases to the said place. Ryoma brought in a futon and Fuji stepped up to offer him some help, but met with Ryoma's refusal. He then let Ryoma set the futon for him while he unpacked his things. "Where could I place my suitcases?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma pointed a large drawer made from wood standing on the left side of the upper part of his room. Fuji brought his largest suitcase and unzipped it after putting it near the large drawer. It appeared to be filled with his clothes. He then returned to the smaller suitcase and dragged it to the same place, unzipping it to take his bathing kit along with his towel. Ryoma saw it and said, "You could put that into the bathroom that's located in front of this room." Fuji nodded and brought it into the place mentioned.

Ryoma continued his work on the futon to make it more comfortable for his guest and was just finished when Fuji asked, "Where could I put my cacti, Echizen?"

Ryoma turned quickly to look at Fuji with a frown on his face. Fuji was smiling as he held three pots of small green cacti. "You actually bring those cacti through airport, plane and all?" Ryoma asked with a disbelief tone, it did not make sense for him how the cacti were not damaged in any way during Fuji's travel there.

"Well, it's just that I can't be separated from my Mizu, Midori, and Miko…"

"You name your cacti?" Ryoma said with a taste of horror in his voice.

"Yes, it's cute, right?"

Ryoma fell silent for a while after hearing that, but recovered quickly. "Whatever," he said, already accepting that his former senior was insane. "But I can't picture my room with… uh, those green thorny things… Could you just, put it back in your bag?"

"But they won't be happy with that, Echizen… They need sunbathing once in a while or they would be sad…"

Ryoma looked at Fuji with a dark glare that was met with Fuji's trademark smile. Ryoma pondered with it for a while, and then he rolled his eyes. "Fine. You could put it near the window, but make sure that it wouldn't prick anyone."

"Mizu, Midori, and Miko wouldn't do such thing. Their leaves didn't prick like some cacti you knew because I always treat them well, don't I, Mizu, Midori, Miko?" Fuji made a father-talking-to-his-baby look.

"…Whatever", was all that Ryoma said. It would be a long week for Ryoma with Fuji around…

(A/N: Ah, forgot the authors note… how stupid we are… course you want to read this stupid excuse of an authors note from us, ne? Blame that lovely president of our students' executive committee for this. Gah! So… review anyone? We know you want to (smile) bye for now n see you next chap!)


	2. How to Socialize

Title: Lessons of Loving

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: RyoFuji

Disclaimers: not ours (being said with pressure on the word not... damn…)

Warning: it's dripping sap like crazy….

Chapter 2 – How to Socialize

A sigh that came from Ryoma's lips that time was recorded as the sixty seventh time that day, not that he counted of course. He just wanted to show how awful he felt at that time being. Normally he was not someone who loved to pull such act like sighing, but seeing his current situation, it just could not be helped.

He sighed again - sixty eight - and his eyes wandered off to the far corner of the living room where a certain someone was sitting on a sofa there. There was his beloved sadistic senpai, Fuji Shusuke, he thought with a pressure on the word sadistic. And it was Fuji's entire fault that he had to endure such a day. Just why Fuji had to suddenly appear out of nowhere and come intruding into his life, Ryoma thought. It was not that he did not like to be under the same roof with Fuji, but it was still too much, regarding Fuji's hobby of pulling some nasty pranks toward people around him, or, in this case, him. It was amplified when he relied on Fuji to cook for him.

Ryoma knew that his talent lay solely on tennis, another way to say that his cooking skill was awful. Fuji cooked excellently, but he had the tendency to 'accidentally' slip some extra ingredients such as wasabi, chilli powder, Tabasco and the like, that made normal people unable to eat his cooking.

And Ryoma believed he was pretty much a normal person.

The thought made him sigh again. Sixty nine now, he thought and wondered if he could reach one hundred in a day. And it was then that Fuji suddenly spoke.

"Echizen…" Fuji called for Ryoma. "Would you like to go out dinner with me? There's almost nothing left to be cooked. I also want to go for some walk, it's kinda boring staying at home."

"It can't be helped… I'll go with you." Ryoma said with his apathetic look though he did a little dance inside his mind at the prospect of finally able to eat normal food. He almost could not help himself from smiling when he grabbed his jacket. The world outside was cold, as it was the beginning of winter, so he too wore his white scarf and gloves. That was done, he just needed to wait for Fuji… who apparently required much more time to make himself presentable.

Ryoma only grumbled when Fuji came out from his room half an hour later with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Sorry, sorry," Fuji said with a smile. "My hair just couldn't seem right whatever I did to it… and I was also confused of what I should wear in our date…"

"If you can't manage your hair, just cut it short," Ryoma said, already moving outside the apartment room and locking the front door. "And this is not a date!"

"Aw, come on, let me dream," Fuji laughed. "And, no, I won't cut my hair… I love it. Don't you think it's pretty, ne?"

Ryoma saw Fuji running his fingers through his hair that was spilling free over his shoulders and he could not deny that Fuji indeed looked so pretty with his long flowing hair. In fact when he looked at Fuji more closely, his senpai really looked gorgeous. He knew that Fuji Shuusuke was… well, pretty, but he never thought that Fuji could be _that_ pretty. With his smiling face, pinkish lips, chestnut hair, and…

And that was all, Ryoma thought as he averted his gaze. He could not understand what was wrong with him until he thought of his senpai like that. He quickened his steps, trying to think of other thing than Fuji's 'selling points'…

Gosh, he thought, he sounded like an old pervert…

"Let's go there," Ryoma suddenly said, pointing to a comfortable-looking restaurant some feet ahead of them. He was glad that finally there was another subject in his mind else than the suddenly-apparent-beauty-of-Fuji-Shuusuke.

They entered the restaurant and Ryoma picked the place near the large window for them to sit. Soon their meals were served and without further ado, they ate, though Ryoma was a little shocked at the amount of chili powder Fuji added to his spicy hot and sour soup. And when he saw his senpai almost practically spilled the entire amount of pepper from the container on the table to his bowl of soup, he shuddered in fear.

"How can you eat all that?" Ryoma asked Fuji when he saw him calmly plucked his finger to a bottle of chilli sauce to wipe the content clean to his tuna sandwich. He shuddered more when Fuji ate the sauce-covered sandwich with pure enjoyment.

"I just eat it like you do…" Fuji said coolly, but he seemed to be enjoying Ryoma's terrified face.

"You're not human!" Ryoma accused in mock-fear and Fuji laughed.

Before Fuji could tease Ryoma again, his cell phone suddenly rang. "Echizen, could you please answer the phone for me? My hands are dirty," Fuji said, gesturing at the direction of his jacket pocket where the ring tone came from. "Please say to the caller that if it's about something private, he or she could call me again later."

Ryoma did what Fuji asked him to do and he heard a voice that he knew well. "Fuji?" his former captain's deep timbre voice, Tezuka, said on the other end of the phone.

"It's Echizen, buchou," Ryoma said. "Fuji-senpai is eating right now, and his hands are dirty. Do you want to talk to him privately?"

Tezuka fell silent for a while before saying, "No. Just tell him that everything went as he has planned."

"Fuji-senpai, Tezuka-buchou said that everything went as you had planned," He said though he did not know what the 'thing' was.

Fuji's face then changed. He looked sad for a split second; and that could easily be missed. But it was not missed by Ryoma, since he had keen eyes that were used to see the fast movements of a tennis ball in his matches. It was a wonder that such knowledge could be proven advantageous in reading human expression too.

And he also did not miss how Fuji suddenly changed his sad expression into a happy one with a smile plastered on his face. Ryoma wasn't surprised by that sudden change, it was Fuji anyway. Changing faces quickly like that wasn't surprising for him since he could pull out his smiling mask almost all the time.

"Tell him that he has my congratulation," Fuji said serenely.

"Buchou, Fuji-senpai said 'Congratulation'," Ryoma said, while feeling a little bit stupid. He should let Fuji do his own business.

"Tell him that he has my gratitude," Tezuka said. "Well, until later." With just that, he disconnected the call.

"Buchou hang up, he said you had his gratitude," Ryoma said while giving back Fuji's cell phone before he went back to his paradise in the name of French fries and bacon sandwich.

As for Fuji, he continued eating, but he stopped suddenly on the next few minutes. Ryoma blinked. "Aren't you going to finish your food?" Ryoma asked.

"No," Fuji said. "I'm not hungry anymore. You could eat it if you want to."

"I must be crazy if I want to eat THAT," Ryoma said.

Fuji smiled. "What's the matter? It's delicious!"

"Like hell."

Fuji chuckled. "I'm going to wash my hand."

Ryoma said nothing. He busied himself munching his French fries instead. He waited until Fuji had raised himself from his seat and walked to the direction of the bathroom before he let his eyes linger on Fuji's back, watching him.

He did not like the way Fuji behaved just now. Ryoma was not someone liked to ponder other people's business or guessing what other people felt, but it annoyed him to see a person behaving like Fuji - trying to hide their feelings and took it all alone. It made him felt that Fuji was so full of himself to think that he could handle it alone. Didn't he know that a pain that was not projected into words could pile up and lead into action that could hurt someone else?

Anyway, Ryoma decided he should not talk about his annoyance to Fuji directly. Whatever it is, he would not force him to tell his feeling. His feeling was his business, unless that Fuji decided to involve him in his business.

And as if in a cue, he saw Fuji coming back with a smile gracing his face, his usual smile, when he was still thinking about him. People who didn't know Fuji Shuusuke quite well would say that he was alright, but Ryoma knew better. He knew that his senpai's smile that plastered on his face now was a fake one, a smile that most likely had the body language, 'I'm okay, don't worry about me.'

Ryoma sighed. It was the seventieth time then. He did not know again what to do with his senpai. He just couldn't stand it, staring into Fuji's smiling face when he felt that Fuji's feeling was far from okay. And worse, he even did not know what made him able to tell that he knew Fuji was not okay.

It was almost as if he had a crush on Fuji or what.

He sighed again, seventy one, and thought, like hell that could be the case. But he did not deny that he indeed harboured some feelings for Fuji, something that made him always want to… care for him, whatever the reason might be.

He sighed again, seventy two, and was back to eating his sandwich, but stopped at a certain taste that intruded his mouth. Gaping, he grabbed his glass of water and stared with vengeance to the smiling Fuji before him. That sadistic senpai of his had put a lot of Tabasco sauce into his sandwich without his knowing. Ryoma knew he should have remembered that Fuji's love to torture people was only intensified whenever he was in a bad mood.

He glared at Fuji, who only smiled, and sighed again though he had already been too tired to count anymore. There would be such agonizing weeks ahead with the surly Fuji Shuusuke living with him. What a joy!

- end chapter 2 -

(A/N: that's the second chapter for you guys, so celebrate! And… did you see something… err… different in this chapter compared to the previous one? The hint is… it's something about the pairing? And what do you think about this chapter, eh? This chapter is tough to write, given the fact that new term has just started and we're stuck with the oh-so-many workloads that our oh-so-lovely lecturers gave to us… forever if we hear the word 'demons' it will always be associated with the face of our lecturers it seems… Oh, and fyi, in this fic Ryoma was seventeen, a twelfth grader, and still pursuing tennis. Fuji was nineteen, a college student who took photography as his major, and also a free lance photographer who focused his works on sport world, especially tennis. Hope we can make things clear… too bad we cannot make our homework as clear as that… but enough about that, now we want to hear your comment about this fic. So… review?)


	3. How to Confess

Title: Lessons of Loving

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: RyoFujiRyo

Disclaimers: 10011101101111111010001000001101111111010111100101110011 (encoded to 7-bit ASCII code with omitting the STX and ETX, decode it yourself to get the disclaimer)

Warning: yeah well, yaoi is a must… OOCness is a must… rambling is a must… sugar is a must…

Chapter 3 - How to Confess

Ryoma could not avert his eyes from watching Fuji after they had finished eating. He didn't know why, but that conversation between him and Tezuka earlier plagued him to a certain extent. He was sure that he saw Fuji's face changed when he passed the words from their former captain to him. But why did he act like that?

He thought about that along their way back home until he almost gave no attention on where his feet brought him. He did not know himself why he was so intent in wanting to know what was behind Fuji's slightly depressed expression.

He snickered inwardly when he thought about that. Who was he kidding? He knew perfectly well what the reason was. Was it not because deep in his heart he always had some special feeling reserved for him, though he couldn't say for sure what his feeling toward the other really was.

As he continued his step, he had some suspicion now about what might be the cause of Fuji's sudden change in his facial expression. It all made sense when he thought of it. Fuji became like that after he got that phone call from Tezuka right? Well, actually, the one who got the phone was him, but it was not the point. Now he tried to recall what his ex-captain had said during that brief conversation over phone they had. If he was not mistaken, Tezuka said something about…

"Everything went as he has planned…" Ryoma muttered under his breath, careful so that Fuji could not hear it. Somehow he felt those words really did not help in making him know better about this situation. What had gone well? What had Fuji planned?

"Ne, Echizen, I don't know about you but I think we've reached your apartment and I really want to come inside. So, could you please open the lock?"

"Huh? Oh…" Ryoma was flabbergasted when he suddenly heard Fuji talking to him. For the first time he actually raised his face and found out that indeed, they had reached their apartment. It was strange for he really did not remember walking to the said place.

He rummaged his pocket and came up with a key. With ease he unlocked the door and came inside, Fuji followed suit beside him. When they were inside his apartment, Ryoma observed how Fuji said no word and just headed to their room. Now he was sure that there was something wrong.

Ryoma thought of asking Fuji what was troubling him, but as he reflected on it, he realized that it was ridiculous. He could not just ask Fuji what was wrong with him unexpectedly, right? Moreover, what was his right to prod his senpai's personal matters?

All those things almost made him mad. He knew he was never good in thinking too hard. Therefore, he relied on actions better than thought in his life. Besides, he would not likely know the answer before he really questioned Fuji. The worst thing could happen to him if he really asked Fuji what was troubling him was his senpai getting angry at him. And if Fuji got angry at him, he would just come out with some evil schemes for him. It was not that bad, right?

Okay, actually it was really bad…

When he was deep in his thoughts, suddenly Fuji's voice came to his hearing.

"Echizen, what are you thinking about?"

"I just think of what might be the thing troubling you, Fuji-senpai. You seem somewhat depressed since we got the phone call from buchou," Ryoma unconsciously said. When he realized that he had more or less voice out the question that plagued him, he gulped.

Fuji's facial expression seemed to change. His smile twitched. And all Ryoma could think was, oh crap…

Fuji's face seemed to stiffen for an instant then he was back to show his usual smile, "Observant, aren't you?"

Ryoma smirked, "Well maybe…"

"So now, I think you might have come to some conclusions of your own about this matter," Fuji said. "Why don't we hear it to start with?"

"Let's sit down, I don't feel really convenient talking while standing like this," Ryoma proposed. His suggestion was soon preceded and they now sat side by side on a loveseat in the guestroom. Ryoma did not know how to begin telling his thoughts. He was never good in sweet-talking, therefore he decided to just go straight into the matter, head first if he needed to.

"I thought that maybe you're in love with Tezuka-buchou," he said shortly. He saw almost no difference in Fuji's face after he said that, maybe just some twitch of an eye. That could mean great, but it could also become disastrous…

"Why do you think that way?" Fuji smiled to him.

Ryoma sighed, "Well, you looked different after the phone call from him so I think it must be something between you and him. The part about love is just my idea."

"I see," Fuji said. "Your eyes are still as good as they were in the past."

"So am I right?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji did not answer but Ryoma felt like he already had his answer by looking at his senpai's smile. It was a bit shocking in his part and he could say he was a little upset to know that Fuji loved someone else.

"But if you love Tezuka-buchou, why do you look so depressed after that phone call?" Ryoma asked. "And what did he meant by 'everything went as you had planned'?"

"I set him up with Atobe," Fuji smiled.

"Huh? But why…"

"Because I know that Tezuka loves him," Fuji cut him halfway. "I know it, I can see it, and I am right because… well, his phone call has just confirmed that he finally got together with Atobe after he followed my suggestion…"

Ryoma frowned, "Don't you love him, Fuji-senpai?"

"Yes, I do," Fuji sighed. "But he does not feel the same so what can I do else than helping him finding his own love?"

"You can fight for his love!" Ryoma said.

Hearing that, Fuji seemed to consider over the idea for a while. He then looked at Ryoma and said, "Why did you suddenly become such an expert in this kind of thing, ne, Echizen?"

"Don't know," Ryoma sighed. "But I don't like seeing you like this, Fuji-senpai."

Fuji was silent for a while and Ryoma recognized the confusion passing on the other's face. "Do you?" Fuji asked. "But you cannot do anything, it's my problem and I doubt you can do anything to make it better."

Ryoma knew what his senpai said was right, but he could not settle well with the fact. He hated to feel so useless yet now he did feel like one useless idiot.

However, somewhere along his self-detestation, he came up with some kind of plan. It might sound stupid but, he thought, it was better than nothing. So why did he not try it…

"Ne, Fuji-senpai," he said. "Want to try going out with me?"

Ryoma knew, oh yes he perfectly knew, how stupid his saying might turn out to be. But just after he had voiced it out loud did he realize that his saying was far more than merely stupid; rather it was the purest and highest form of imprudence. Now he could only stare and wait for Fuji to come to his sense since it seemed that his senpai lost his wit after he heard those words coming from his lips. Ryoma observed how Fuji just stared at him in bewilderment as if he was the most exquisite animal ever walked before him. He almost thought that his words had shocked Fuji too much than what his mind could bear - but he doubted this highly - when suddenly Fuji released a soft chuckle.

"Why not?" his laughing senpai said with a smiling face and Ryoma just could not believe what he heard. Did Fuji just say that he was okay in going out with him? That would make them a… couple, right?

"Do you realize what it will bring us to, Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes I do," Fuji said, still with a smile. "What is it, Echizen? Don't tell me you suddenly get terrified and back away."

Ryoma smirked, "I never take my words back."

"So do I," said Fuji.

They fell into silence again then until Ryoma broke it by asking somewhat uncertainly, "So, are we a couple now?"

Fuji sighed, "Guess so," then he began to laugh. "I had never dreamt before that you would be the one asking me to be his boyfriend…"

Ryoma smiled and whispered, "Me too." His whisper was so soft that he doubt Fuji could hear it. He too never dreamt of asking such thing from Fuji but the turnout of his seemingly stupid plan was actually not really that bad. At least now, he thought, Fuji could smile again. And as he was seeing that smile back on Fuji's face, he felt like he might able to make this plan succeed; he would surely make this plan succeed.

- end chapter 3 -

(A/N: sorry for the wait, one of our members was sick and had to admit to the hospital…she's still in bed now, let's hope that she would get well soon. Please enjoy this chapter, and please do review!)


	4. How to Hold Hands

Title: Lessons of Loving

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: RyoFuji

Disclaimers: Bleh

Warning: shounen-ai, rambling, OOC-ness, future sap, that kind of stuff

Chapter 4 – How to Hold Hands

Ryoma was bored. His practice went with no new challenge that day. With his bad luck, his opponents so far seemed not to take their practice match seriously. He wanted something more challenging today, since he felt that his body was bursting with energy.

Ryoma smirked when he remembered what the cause of his bursting energy was. He did not expect that he would be the one that could call Fuji 'his boyfriend', at least not in this lifetime. He always thought that Fuji was something that was too far to be reached, something unattainable. And yet he easily got Fuji's approval to be his boyfriend. If only he knew about it sooner, he could do it earlier…

But still, Ryoma knew that there was something amiss. What had made Ryoma think about that was the way Fuji treated him. It was just the same like before, nothing more, nothing less. He never knew how a couple should act, since he drowned himself in the world of tennis and not thinking about the thing called love, but couples had their special action towards each other, right? It was another challenge for Ryoma to make Fuji act differently - more like a loving couple - but he had a problem. Ryoma did not have any experience on how to be a boyfriend.

That thought made him frown. He had never paid any attention to what the couples in his schools acted. He had never thought that his father and brother's romantic books interesting. And whenever his mother watched a drama in the television, he always rolled his eyes and buried himself in a tennis magazine. Well, he knew a few things like they must have a mutual agreement in making a relationship, but that's that. And another thing that he knew was the fact that he could announce himself a genius in tennis, but he felt like he was such an imbecile in love affairs.

Ryoma sighed inwardly with that thought in mind. He could not think about what he should do next for Fuji since at that time his tennis opponent started to get serious. Even though he already adapted to his opponent's style, Ryoma knew that he should stop thinking about his problems in the tennis court unless he wanted to lose.

And he detested losing.

His opponent, Kevin, was a good all-rounder player. Ryoma had to think carefully as when he should show his techniques and where they should be placed. One mistake could be considered as one losing point. His mind and body worked automatically to serve that purpose, and without his consciousness, he was already absorbed to their match, caring not with the world outside the court. That is, until he felt a familiar presence in his back.

He didn't have to turn his face to know who that was, so he just smirked. Kevin noticed that and he looked at Ryoma with a frown, but he still showed an anticipating stance. Ryoma kept his smirk in place, and he launched his Twist Serve, wanting to end the match swiftly. Kevin, not really anticipating that, moved his hand to receive the serve, but he failed doing so perfectly and the ball lobbed weakly. Ryoma took a few steps back and he finished the match with a wonderful smash.

Ryoma heard the winner announcement with satisfaction and moved forward to shake hands with Kevin, who grumbled as to why he could lose to him. Once it was done, Ryoma walked casually to the person who was currently smiling while holding his precious camera.

"Hey," Ryoma greeted Fuji. "What do you think of my play?"

Fuji chuckled. "You didn't play seriously, did you?"

Ryoma shrugged. "Must've got that from you. Did you come here to take some photographs?"

Fuji nodded. "It should take a few more minutes. I just came here to take a few shots, since my co-worker already came here yesterday."

"Is that so?" Ryoma said. "Would you like to come home with me?"

Fuji smiled, and said, "Okay, I'll wait here then."

Ryoma nodded and he walked to Kevin to ask permission to come home earlier. Kevin was the vice-captain of the tennis club, and the captain was not present that day, so it was the appropriate thing to ask permission to Kevin. The said vice-captain grinned evilly at that request, and asked, "Is it related to that young missie over there? She's a cutie, you know. I thought that you only cared about tennis, but I think that my assumption proved to be wrong."

Ryoma rolled his eyes. He knew that Kevin would tease him if he saw him with Fuji. "For your information, she's a he," he corrected. "So, could I come home now?"

"Aw…don't be so grumpy, Echizen. So girls didn't catch your interest, eh? I should've known… Share some information with me, would you? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Somewhat."

"Huh? What's with that somewhat of yours, young man?"

"It's none of your business. Could I come home?"

"Aw, come on Echizen… Your pretty boy is still taking photos anyway… If there is a love problem, let me help! I was known in this school as a love consultant. Come on, come on! It's not everyday that I get cases from boy's love affairs… Lucy would be delighted if I tell her about this! Ooh… I picture her asking an exclusive interview with her sparkling eyes and shrieking voice. Ah, so typical for a… what's the term? Ah, yaoi fan girl!"

"Lucy? You mean Lucina Maya Kanda?" Ryoma said, cutting Kevin from his rapid speed rambling.

"Not believing me, are you? Even though she's a calm collected girl in the outside, she could be a maniac when you told him about boy's love, you know?"

Ryoma shrugged. Lucy was one of his classmates, and he never imagined her, who always had this calm and composed demeanor could be a rabid yaoi fan girl.

"Well, anyway, what's the case? Do you mind sharing with me, hmm?" Kevin asked with a gleeful tone. "My, my, I never thought that I could be a consultant for you."

Ryoma pondered about the idea of Kevin helping him for a while, taking a glance at Fuji that was still busy taking photos. "Fine," Ryoma said. "I wanted to know, what exactly couples do."

"Huh?" Kevin said dumbly. He looked at Ryoma for a good five seconds before he was rewarded by a look that clearly said 'you-laugh-you-die' because he almost burst out laughing hysterically.

Kevin tried to control his laugh and almost failed in doing so if he didn't see Ryoma's sharp glare. He held his stomach as an attempt to die his laughter while covering his mouth with his hand. He did that for a moment, and finally gave his advice after he controlled his laughs. "You've never thought about it before, haven't you? You really are a tennis freak. I bet that before he came, you always thought of nothing else than you and your tennis."

"Do you want to help me or not?"

"Fine, fine! Don't be so grumpy…" Kevin said. He pondered for a while of what to say to Ryoma, and he finally said, "I think that you have to ask for Lucy's help for a further, err…suggestions, but I think that it's the same with any couple. You should be holding hands, go together in some dates, talking to each other about private things you rather not talk to someone else, hugging, kissing… something like that. I'll ask Lucy for, uh, resources tomorrow. It would be a long talk if we had to discuss it now and I think your prince is waiting."

Ryoma glanced at Fuji who was smiling in his direction, and he asked Kevin, "So, what should I do first? He and I still had our awkward moment, since we're a couple under some… unfortunate incident."

Kevin smiled, satisfied that a tennis genius like Ryoma was asking him advice in his love life. "Try to hold his hand for a start, and we should talk more about your unfortunate incident later. If you didn't have the courage to at least kiss him, then try giving him affection by hugging him… or said love-dovey stuff to him—though I couldn't picture it coming out from you." He snickered after saying that, earning Ryoma's trademark glare.

"Fine. I talk to you later," Ryoma said. He then ran to the changing room to pack his bag and changed into his uniforms.

He walked quickly to Fuji, and said his apology for taking a long time, blaming Kevin who teased him because he wanted to go home earlier.

"It's alright," Fuji said with a smile. "I should just wait until your practice is over. It's a good thing that he permitted you to go, if it's with Tezuka…" Fuji stopped abruptly when that name came out from his lips. He uttered quick apology to Ryoma before asking him to start walking home, reasoning that he suddenly remembered he had a job that was yet to be done.

Ryoma sighed inwardly. So, Fuji did not stop thinking about his former captain even after they became a couple, did he? He couldn't make himself think that Fuji was guilty though, because this entire couple issue was requested by his part. Maybe Fuji was just thinking about him being some escape place so he wouldn't think about Tezuka anymore. Whatever it was, Ryoma didn't care. He only cared the presence of Fuji's smile and that was all he needed.

That smile he adored was not at its place at that time, given the situation that Fuji slipped out Tezuka's name. So, Ryoma thought hard to make Fuji forgot about his predicament with Tezuka. Fuji should be thinking about their relationship together and he should not think about things that would make him sad.

He thought about Kevin's love advice a few moments back, and decided that he should try his advice at that moment. He reached Fuji's free hand with his hand gently, making Fuji startled. He saw how Fuji's eyes opened, expressing his confusion for a while. He felt Fuji tensed in his palm, but relaxed not long after.

Ryoma couldn't describe his relief when Fuji finally relaxed his hand in his palm. He couldn't describe the stirring in his stomach when he felt that Fuji also held his hand back gently. Fuji's hand felt warm, even though it was hidden under his gloves, a contrast of the weather they're having that day. He felt really happy holding that warm hand, but he felt even happier when he saw Fuji smiling at him as a way to say thank you. And the only thing that came to his mind at that time was: he did not want to let go of that hand.

-end chapter 4-

(A/N: finally! A new chapter! A rather short one though…Oh well! Blame it on - like always - our hectic college life! So, Kevin was a love consultant, Ryoma was a love idiot, and Fuji was a love… ly prince as always (laugh) and there was our OC. Lucina Maya Kanda came from our other fic titled Shattered Innocence though it's not a tenipuri fic and she was just a little newborn in that fic. Why we are using her? Simple… we're too lazy to think of making another OC, better use what's already there, ne? Anyway, what do you think about this chapter? As usual, we're craving for your reviews so if you want to give us some, please do so (smile) thanks for reading and see you next chapter!)


	5. How to Hug

Title: Lessons of Loving

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: RyoFuji

Disclaimers: Du du du du du…

Warning: shounen-ai, rambling, OOC-ness, future sap, that kind of stuff

Chapter 5 – How to Hug

As much as Ryoma wanted to hold hands with Fuji as long as possible, they had to do their respective tasks when they got home. Ryoma released Fuji's hand with disappointment because they had to take turns to shower. Well, he had this wicked intention to take a shower with Fuji, but no, that was too much for now. He berated himself for thinking of it, accusing his father and brother to make him a pervert. And so, he waited by himself while Fuji got the honor of showering first, since he was his guest.

While he waited, he thought about the things that had already happened and he decided he should plan for his next move. But truth to be told, he did not sure on what to do next. All of his life had been devoted for tennis, and for this once, he felt some regret for not taking interest in the life that circulated around him. Even though he already asked Kevin on what he had to do, he reflected that he didn't know how to hug, kiss, or even how to talk between couples. Was it different than how you do those things to your family or friends?

Love sure was complicated for Ryoma, and he sure did not want to take part of its game unless it was Fuji he was encountering in that game. His train of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of door opening. Fuji had finished his shower and it was his turn to do so. And so, Ryoma entered the shower while Fuji, as far as Ryoma knew, went to the kitchen to cook some food for both of them.

The shower he was having relaxed both of Ryoma's mind and body. He threw away all of the troubles in his mind at the back of his head while he was showering.

When he got out from the shower, Ryoma went straight to the dining room after he had dealt with his used clothes. Fuji was still cooking; the delicious aroma of food filled Ryoma's nostrils when he entered the kitchen from the dining room. He smiled and sat down to see his love object humming to himself while cooking.

Seeing Fuji cooked something for him was not his everyday scenery, so he needed to savor it and try to stick that scene in his tennis-minded brain. It really amazed him how Fuji could seem so fitted with the role of being a housewife. It was, he thought, another thing that made him attracted with his senpai.

"Why don't you help me instead of enjoy looking me with this apron, Ryoma?" Fuji asked, making Ryoma startled.

Ryoma shrugged, pretended to be indifferent, and rose up from his seat to help Fuji set up their dinner. With both of them on the work, the food was ready right when they felt hungry. The food looked good, smelled good, and for Ryoma, the most important thing was, because of his eyes could watch every ingredient that Fuji used, it was free from Fuji's renowned wasabi trap. Or so he thought.

Fuji gleefully chuckled when he saw Ryoma with confidence munched their cooking, but running to search for water not long after. "When did you…?" Ryoma asked between his frantic gulps and teary eyes.

"Hm…What are you talking about, Echizen?" Fuji sweetly asked.

"Fuji, don't play dumb with me," Ryoma said with a mock glare—he never could really glare at Fuji after they got together. "How can you put that wasabi into our cooking without me seeing?"

"Let's just say that it was my special power, ne?"

Ryoma almost pouted when Fuji said that, but it was too child-like for him at that time, so he showed a frown instead. "Aw…Don't be mad, Echizen…"

"I could never be really mad at you for so long," Ryoma said, then resuming his eating, now with carefulness.

Fuji smiled at that statement, gazing at Ryoma softly with his eyes opened when doing so. Ryoma was a little bit startled when he noticed Fuji saw him that way. Never did Fuji stare at him in a way like that before, and it sent shivers through his spine somewhat. On impulse, Ryoma asked, "What?"

Fuji's smile grew wider and he said, "Just thinking about something."

"And what it is?"

"You liked cat, ne, Echizen?"

"So?"

"So you shouldn't be so curious, because curiosity killed the cat."

"Huh?" Ryoma said dumbly. He never could be in the same frequency with Fuji's sense of humor. It would be terrifying if he did though.

Fuji chuckled at his dumb expression, but he didn't say anything. Ryoma just shrugged it off after that, satisfied from seeing Fuji's smile. He didn't dare to say anything that could wipe out that smile on his face, so he resumed his eating in silence. Fuji did the same, and they both fell into a comfortable silence.

Ryoma finished first. He waited for Fuji to finish his dinner, and then they washed the dishes together. These moments were definitely one to be enjoyed by Ryoma. He never felt so much at peace like this before.

"Echizen…" he heard Fuji say after they both finished their dishes. "I wanted to talk to you about something…"

Ryoma frowned. He looked at Fuji and found that both of his eyes were opened, revealing fathomless cerulean eyes. "What?" he asked, curious of what Fuji wanted to talk about was.

But before he could answer him, Fuji's cell phone rang. Fuji said his apology, and was going to pick up the phone when he suddenly froze upon seeing the name of his caller. Fuji recovered not long after, and he hastily pick up his phone.

From the snippets of the conversation that Fuji had engaged himself into, Ryoma could easily guess that it was Tezuka who was calling Fuji. At first, he overheard Fuji talking about his daily life in America with Ryoma as the beginning of their conversation. He was brimming with satisfaction when Fuji talked about him with a happy smile. But then, he heard Fuji asked Tezuka about his relationship with Atobe, something that was confusing him. Why would Fuji ask for something that he knew would hurt him?

Ryoma observed Fuji conversing with Tezuka with strained voice from that point on. He observed how Fuji trying to avoid his gaze at some moment, but also trying to meet their gaze desperately on the other moment. He was not a paranormal, so he couldn't exactly knew what Fuji felt at that moment, but he could guess that Fuji somehow needed his support. And so, he sat down in the kitchen's stool, waiting for the end of Fuji's conversation.

Fuji ended his conversation with Tezuka after fifteen minutes or so. When he hung up the telephone, Ryoma saw Fuji smiling sadly, but contentedly. It was the same smile he saw his mother giving him when she saw his older nephew married. It was the smile that showed that someone who wanted to let go of something, but it was painful to let go. That was one of the things that Ryoma knew besides tennis, and he was somewhat grateful to know about it.

Fuji just stood on the spot after he ended up his call, still with that sad smile plastered on his face. Ryoma rose from his chair, walking to where Fuji stood. He leaned on the wall near that spot, not exactly knowing on what he should do. A few seconds later, it was not just confusion that welled inside of him, but also panic. That was because from Fuji's eyes that was opened at that time, little droplets of tears came streaming down.

Ryoma had to admit that he did not really know how to deal with crying people. When one of his fan girls cried because he rejected her confession, he just sighed and said, "Mada mada da ne" softly. He would do some action that he could to make them stop crying or pitying themselves, either it was by solving their problems or saying words that had crossed in his mind. He knew by doing that he could stop their crying. He could almost do so all the time, and yet now he was numb when the said person was his loved one.

He could not think of anything at that moment. And so, without taking heed of his little unconscious warning that he shouldn't do it, Ryoma embraced Fuji to comfort him. He felt Fuji trying to release himself, but he didn't let that happen. He put Fuji's head on his shoulder with his right hand, while his left hand held Fuji in place so he couldn't move unnecessarily in his embrace.

"I'm okay Echizen," he heard Fuji whispered. "This was my way of letting something go."

"Stop making excuses and let it go with my presence here," Ryoma said, not wanting to let Fuji go at his current condition.

"But…"

"Shut up."

"Where have… your manners to your senior gone to?"

Ryoma did not answer that words, he brushed Fuji's hair with his hand instead, relishing the feel of his companion's silky hair.

"…please excuse me to make your shirt wet," Fuji whispered softly after a while, knowing that he couldn't do anything to release himself from Ryoma's embrace.

Ryoma said nothing at that. He sighed in relief when he felt Fuji didn't struggle anymore in his embrace. He leaned on a wall in the kitchen, and closed his eyes afterwards.

He did not know how long Fuji was there in his embrace, crying silently in his shoulder. He could do nothing except brushing his hair like a father to his child and feeling the warmth of Fuji's body on his own. He was far too comfortable to do any slightly position change. He was too content with a crying Fuji in his arms, making him felt guilty yet not regretting his action.

In his heart, he felt jealous of Tezuka because he could have great effect to Fuji. But at the same time, he felt thankful to Tezuka, because if he didn't have that effect on Fuji, he wouldn't think of doing what he did at that time to Fuji.

Nothing was said between them at that moment. And after Ryoma felt that Fuji had stopped crying, he did not say anything either. Ryoma was just guessing that Fuji felt asleep in his arms since the silence stretch quite long after he finished crying when suddenly, Fuji whispered, "Thank you…Ryoma…"

"You're welcome," Ryoma said. "You better take some rest."

He was about to release Fuji from his embrace when Fuji circled his hands on his waist while whispering, "I'm sorry…but…could we…be like this, at least for a moment?"

Ryoma felt that he was so wicked for using the situation Fuji was in. Nonetheless, he smiled without being seen by Fuji, and said, "Sure."

He circled his left hand in Fuji's waist while his right hand found its respective place again between Fuji's soft strands of hair. At that time he thought that it was okay for him even if Fuji just saw him as some escape place. As long as he could feel that warm lithe body in his arms, and as long as the owner of that body felt happy, he felt that anything else did not matter. And somehow, he felt that he was such an idiot of not knowing how comfortable it was - to be in embrace with someone he loved. It could make him feel somewhat happier that what he felt when he played tennis with tennis prodigies.

It was later that night, when he had already slept comfortably on his bed did he finally snap his eyes open upon realizing something. One, Fuji said that he cried because he wanted to let go of something—that Ryoma hypothesized was his love to Tezuka. And two, he had finally called him with his first name, 'Ryoma'. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he was sure that someone had told him that it was special. Maybe he was getting somewhere with Fuji. Smirking at that knowledge, he closed his eyes again to let the night steal his consciousness.

-end of chapter 5-

(A/N: somehow we felt there's something wrong with this chapter…but oh, well… let it pass… so, anything you want to share with us regarding this chapter? If you want to share some rotten things, that's fine, really, we always accept rotten vegs as something to be… uh… cherished, if not destroyed (sigh) so, hope you like what you've been reading (the A/N included) and we really meant it when we said about the rotten things!)


	6. How to Kiss

Title: Lessons of Loving

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: FujiRyoFuji

Disclaimers: Not ours… simple, right?

Warning: This story involves certain things that one might find offensive, such as love relationship between males among other things, so in regards with that, this story should only be read upon agreeing that one must ensue with an open mind and could accept things mentioned above. (hell, this warning sounds COOL!!!)

Chapter 6 – How to Kiss

"So?"

Ryoma rolled his eyes at Kevin who was standing next to him. They were inside the changing room, having finished the morning practice and had nothing to do until the first class was started. And Kevin thought that it was the best of time to corner Ryoma and beseech him about his relationship. But apparently, Ryoma did not think quite the same for he said in exasperation, "So what?"

"So what progress did you do with that pretty boyfriend of yours after you went with him yesterday?" Kevin said like he was explaining an obvious fact to an idiot.

Ryoma thought for a moment, "We were holding hands…"

"That's all?!" Kevin almost shouted.

"I hugged him too…"

Kevin sighed loudly, "You did not even kiss him?!"

Ryoma grumbled almost inaudibly, saying, "How am I supposed to kiss him…"

Hearing that, Kevin blinked. "How?" he asked in disbelief. "Just… move your face closer to his face until your lips met then use your tongue and just enjoy the service!"

Ryoma scrunched his face, "That sounds disgusting…"

"Oh, well, I admit I'm not good in explaining this kind of thing," Kevin said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But seriously, Ryoma, you're pathetic!"

"Well thank you for reminding me oh-so-sweetly," Ryoma snapped sarcastically. "You're not helping."

"Yeah, maybe you better talk with Lucy," Kevin said. "I'm sure she's already on her seat now, and it's almost time or our first class anyway. Let's go."

Reluctantly, Ryoma followed Kevin who headed to their class. In his way there, he could not help himself from thinking what it would be like to kiss Fuji. He had no experience in kissing a man. He had even never kissed any woman apart from his mother and cousin, and it was also in their cheek. Thinking about that, he started to feel that he was indeed so pathetic.

But he could do nothing about it. So he just snorted and walked silently to his seat, thinking to get some sleep before the teacher entered the class but he found out that he could not do that. A soft rustle of fabric and a faint smell of passion fruit protruded over his senses and he then looked up. He saw locks of soft black hair and a pair of glittering grey eyes that seemed to always smile. He blinked.

"Lucy?" he addressed the girl. In the background, he could see Kevin smirking and he then remembered what that other boy had said earlier.

"Hi, Ryoma," she said simply with a smile and sat on the empty chair next to him. "Kevin has told me about your… umm… intricate situation and… you know, I'll be more than eager to help."

"Uh, thank you…" Ryoma said, suddenly aware of the whisperings of their classmates that could be heard on the background. He realized that they had drawn many eyes to them. How could they not? For all this long Ryoma was known with his I-don't-care-about-girl-maybe-I'm-asexual attitude and now they saw him conversing with their school's most wanted girl. Of course that would cause some looks of wonder and ever more of envy, but it seemed that the girl beside him paid no attention to them so Ryoma followed her in giving no damn care.

"My pleasure," she smiled very sweetly which aroused even more envious stare. Seeing that Ryoma could only wonder if Lucy was doing that in purpose or she was just purely sweet innocent girl. One could easily opted for the latter option without doubt regarding Lucy's behaviour, but Ryoma had been knowing someone called Fuji Shuusuke for ages and he knew how to differ a real sweet innocent smile from the I-have-a-hidden-plan-that-will-make-you-suffer sweet smile.

That day he understood one important thing. That girl was dangerous.

"So, care to tell me what you'll do to help me?" he said casually with his trademark smirk. He saw Lucy staring at him then laugh.

"Just try to read these for now," she said, dropping three or four books onto his desk. Seeing from the glossy colourful papers which composed the books' covers, Ryoma could pretty much guess they were some kind of comic books or somewhere along that line. He reached for one and casually flipped the pages only to quickly slam it shut again as if it was boiling water. He knew it was only his pride that prevented him from blushing and steaming on that very time.

"These are… yaoi manga…" he hissed in dread as he stared disbelievingly at Lucy.

"They are your utmost source of knowledge to know the very basic nature of love between males," Lucy corrected him calmly. "Just try to read them and if you want more, or if you want some more thorough explanation, you can see me during lunch."

"What if I say I'm not really into yaoi?" Ryoma asked sceptically.

"You have a boyfriend already and now you want to say that you're not interested in boys love?" Lucy said. "Somehow I can't believe that… I wonder why."

"Somehow your words seem to hurt… I wonder why," Ryoma grumbled. Nevertheless, he put those books - one of them had the cover showing two guys doing you-know-what in sparkling colour - into his backpack. He did not have much choice in the matter though, because the teacher had already begun to enter the classroom and Ryoma knew he would gratefully choose death than being seen with a bunch of yaoi manga in his hands by his teacher.

At first he had no intention to read those books. Being in love with Fuji and being a yaoi fan were absolutely different, he argued in his mind. It just happened that history class was so boring that he decided to just skip it. And since he had nothing interesting to do, he brought those 'things' Lucy had given him earlier with him. And that was how he now found himself sitting on the corner of an abandoned classroom, reading with enthusiasm. He was so much engrossed in the story he was reading until he almost did not notice the sound of the ringing bell indicating the lunch break.

Remembering Lucy's words that morning, he quickly dashed to find the girl. He found her sitting on the very same seat he found her earlier that morning, eating some sandwiches from her lunchbox.

"Enjoying your escapade to that empty classroom? I hope the heater is still functioning…" she asked casually as her greeting and Ryoma could only wonder how the hell she could know about him being in that certain classroom earlier.

"Pretty much," he admitted and sat beside her. "I've read those."

"I know," she smiled. "Sandwich?"

"No, thanks," Ryoma said. "Do you have more?"

With an understanding smile she drew a paper bag from behind her back. It was filled to the very top with lots of books like what she had given Ryoma earlier. It almost seemed that she had already known that Ryoma would surely search for her and ask for those.

"Now I think you've kind of understood what's expected from you to do, right?" she asked.

"Uh…" Ryoma stuttered. He knew, of course. Those damned manga had taught him things that he never knew before. But to actually do that… he still could not think about it. Maybe it was better to just give Fuji those books and see what would happen next…

"You're still confused, I see…" she said. "Well, it's understandable. You might be a genius in tennis, but believe me, in this matter, you still need more knowledge to master."

Ryoma smirked. How very true that statement was, he thought. Who might guess that a tennis genius like him - and Fuji, he added quickly - could be so confused over the stupid matter called love? It was ridiculous to think, yet it was inevitable.

Well, whatever happened, happened, Ryoma thought when he entered his apartment that afternoon. Seeing Fuji's pair of shoes laying neatly on the shoe rack, he assumed that the other was already home before him. As he ventured further, he saw Fuji sitting casually on the kitchen desk with his hair spilling down his shoulders, sipping his mug of steaming coffee and examined a line of photographs with his brilliant blue eyes.

Ryoma coughed and he smirked to see Fuji almost jumped in hearing his noise.

"Ryoma!" Fuji shouted and Ryoma felt sudden warmth at the sound of his given name coming from the other. "I don't know that you're home, why didn't you say anything?"

"And I don't know that you can be so much taken by your pictures until you cannot hear me," he smirked. "Are those the pictures you took at my school yesterday?"

"They are," Fuji smiled. His gaze fell on the paper bag that Ryoma carried and he frowned. "What is it that you bring?"

Ryoma smirked in hearing that and only said, "Resources," before he walked away and left Fuji who was still having a look of slight confusion on his face. Just after he was safe inside his bedroom did he open the paper bag that Lucy had given him and eyed the numerous 'resources' he found inside. He smirked and his hand reached for one. Soon, he was busy reading again without giving much thought to the world outside his room.

Who might guess that he would end up this way, Ryoma thought. He knew that Ryoga was often reading their father's porn magazines but he never found the idea any bit alluring. What would his lovely brother think if he found him reading stuff like what he was reading then, Ryoma wondered with an inward smirk.

His reading was stopped when Fuji knocked his door, asking permission to enter. After securely hid his 'resources', Ryoma opened the door to allow Fuji go through. He saw Fuji walking in with a basket full of laundry in his hands and Ryoma couldn't help but think, how similar to a housewife Fuji was.

"You'll make a great housewife," he said with a snicker.

Fuji chuckled, "Well, thank you, but I think that's not really the career of my dream."

Ryoma snorted. He watched as Fuji put the clean laundry on his bed and searched for the dirty ones. And suddenly, an idea hit him.

"Do you have any dirty clothes?" Fuji asked.

"No, I've collected them this morning," Ryoma said, staring straight at Fuji. "More importantly, Fuji… I have something to ask."

"What?" Fuji asked, staring back at Ryoma.

"Can I kiss you?" Ryoma bluntly said and he watched in wicked satisfaction at how Fuji opened his mouth slightly in confusion. But that was brief and before a mere second passed, Fuji had already displayed nothing but his smile.

"I wouldn't mind," Fuji said.

That was all Ryoma needed before he extended his hand to secure Fuji's chin. His face came closer to Fuji's, he could see Fuji closing his eyes, his breath was warm against his face…

And their lips touched.

That was all, flesh met flesh. No running electricity, no vibration creeping down his spine, no sudden rush of sensation flooding over him…

That was all.

Ryoma pulled free and stared at Fuji, who stared back at him. He almost thought he saw a blush on Fuji's cheeks but he did not have the time to observe more closely for Fuji abruptly stood and walked away from him, muttering something about bathroom. And Ryoma was left alone. His eyes were gazing to nothing in particular. He touched his lips where the feeling of Fuji's lips was still warm there while he wondered as to why it had not happened like what he imagined after he read those damned yaoi manga. His face scrunched in slight annoyance and wonder as he sighed.

"That's all?"

- end chapter 6 -

(A/N: chapter 6 is finished now! Love this fic? Then you must review. Hate this fic? Then you must review. Feel nothing for this fic? Then you must review. No matter what you feel, you must review! Just kidding of course p we're happy enough that you've read this chapter and hope you have a good reading, though if you indeed want to review, that'll make us really happy!)


	7. How to Date

Title: Lessons of Loving

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: FujiRyoFuji

Disclaimers: TeniPuri is the property of Konomi who had its game developed by Konami

Warning: animal abusing, rambling stuff, OOC, shounen-ai

Chapter 7 – How to Date

When Ryoma strode beside Fuji while they walked to see a monkey eating his banana, Ryoma wondered as to why he decided to do this. Sure, going out with Fuji was a wonderful affair, but why did his boyfriend had to choose a zoo of all place to go to in their first date? Who the hell wanted to go on a date to a zoo at winter, after all?

Well…apparently Fuji and a lot number of people he saw that day did.

Ryoma had grumbled at that decision when Fuji determined them to go to the zoo after he asked him to go to a date, an advice by the courtesy of Kevin and Lucy. Yet he knew that he should not refuse his decision if he wanted to use as many opportunity to get close to Fuji, especially after his little disappointed feeling on their first kiss together.

It's not a bad event, but Ryoma's head was already poisoned with how electrifying and heavenly feeling that was described in his recourses, so he already expected more from it. Well, he felt kind of warm anyway if he remembered they already shared a kiss, but he thought that they could progress their relationship by this date. And that thought made him felt that he really should do this date…even though it took place at the zoo.

Sighing in his heart, Ryoma returned his attention to Fuji after letting himself distracted with his predicament. He was taking pictures with broad smile, while commenting at how cute the monkeys were, his honey braided hair glinted by the lamp. Ryoma just looked at the monkeys with a bored look, not knowing which aspect Fuji found cute in the monkey. He thought that Fuji was cuter, anyway.

After taking a few shots of the monkeys, they went through the zoo for some more, looking at various animals displayed in cages. Ryoma coped up with Fuji who looked like a child, sighing happily when he got good shots from the animal attraction that was being performed, because for him, his smiles were the most important thing. And especially not the penguins that he swore throwing him a fish purposely as if jealous when he slipped his hand on Fuji's waist. Animals these days…

Fuji laughed at his face when that 'accident' happened, and Ryoma decided that he wanted to take a break at seeing the 'vicious' animals. Fuji smiled and accompanied him to the nearest restroom, where he helped Ryoma washed his hair with peach fragrant soap that was available there. Of course Ryoma grumbled to why he had to smell like a girl, yet he couldn't counter when Fuji said he didn't want to have a date with someone that smelled like fish.

They had a lunch after that at a family restaurant that was stationed inside the zoo, and when they waited for their order to come, Fuji said something out of the blue to Ryoma that made his mood darkened a little. "I'm attracted to Tezuka since I'm in my first grade in junior high school," he said.

Ryoma perked at that sentence. He looked at Fuji with indifferent face, but his eyes gestured Fuji to continue. "What attracts me was how strong he seemed to be. He was like an unshakable pillar, strong at the face of the strongest gust of wind. I felt that I was secure within the shadows of that pillar, and it was an incredibly comfortable feeling…." Fuji paused. "I realized that that attraction was more than just that when I saw you came, Ryoma."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at that.

"When you came, I felt somewhat jealous," Fuji continued. "When you came, almost all of his attention was shifted to you, and I felt that I was almost forgotten by him. I was mad, I was angry at him, but then, I didn't understand what is that feeling was. I was confused as why did I feel like that, it shouldn't be matter at who he took his notice upon, since it was his business and not mine. More importantly, I know that he had to shape a new pillar for Seigaku. And yet, I still feel angry at him."

He sighed before continue, "I noticed it as jealousy a few months later, and after I realized that…everything didn't feel the same as before. My heart jumped when I heard his name was called, it was beating faster when he was near me, and I felt that it skipped a beat when he called my name.

"I then concluded that it was love, after lots of denial." Fuji's eyes opened to reveal cerulean eyes that stared at the scenery outside the restaurant's window, as if seeing something that Ryoma couldn't see farther outside. He fell silent for a while, and Ryoma just let him be like that, not knowing what to say otherwise.

Those beautiful eyes then focused at him, making Ryoma felt that he was opened bare in front of Fuji, when Fuji asked, "What make you want to be with me, Ryoma?"

Ryoma frowned. He shrugged while saying, "I just wanted to."

Fuji chuckled at that answer before he pondered deeper, "And what exactly was that something that had made you wanted to do it?"

"Dunno, just an impulse."

Fuji sighed, "Why am I not surprise when you answer like that?"

Ryoma smirked. He watched Fuji still looked at him curiously with those eyes, which made Ryoma somehow addicted, and he decided to open up a little bit more. He knew that those curious eyes meant that he had to spill it sooner or later, so why bother pending giving answers that he already knew?

"I always trusted my instincts," he said finally. "It told me that I had to make you happy, because I like your smiles. And because I believe that I could make you forget your attraction to him and smile again, I decided to ask you to be with me."

"How confident."

"If I'm not confident of myself, I will not be the same person you know."

Fuji chuckled. "True, that's how you are," he said. "But Ryoma, how could you ask me to be together with you because you had the impulse to make me happy? Was it mere pity or your competing nature that you decided to do that?"

"No," he answered firmly. He already thought about that when he read all those yaoi mangas that consisted of denials and problems concerning with the character's clarity of feeling, and he didn't found another words to describe his feelings to Fuji other than, "You're special."

"Huh?" Fuji looked rather surprised when he heard Ryoma said that.

"I already knew that you're special since a long time ago, but I don't know what that feeling was. Even though I can't tell you what it is until now, I'm sure that it was not pity, and it was definitely not just mere competition."

"And how did you felt so sure?"

"Instinct."

Fuji chuckled at that word, but before he could say something in response, their order came. The conversation was dropped and they eat together in a comfortable silence. It was not until they got out from that restaurant and walking to an elephant's attraction rink did Fuji continued their conversation.

"If I was happier with someone else other than you, then what would you do?" Fuji asked.

"If it was before I got together with you, then I could care less as long as you're happy. But since I already know now that I could make you smile after you're depressed by being together with you, I won't let you go. I'll surpass that person, whoever it is, to make you a happy boyfriend."

Fuji snorted. "And you think that you could do that? People's feelings are not some tennis game, you know?"

"I know. I said that because I hate it if I have to lose," Ryoma paused before continued with, "Especially when the losing stake is you."

"How possessive."

Ryoma just shrugged.

"Well, I'm not easy to be subdued unless it was by someone I recognized as an important one to me," Fuji said; his eyes opened with a challenging glint.

"I know."

"It's good then," was all Fuji said before he brought out his sweet smile that had never seen before by Ryoma. It was different than the usual off-handed smile that Fuji gave. It was so soft, so gentle, and it somehow told Ryoma that he had succeeded in bringing Fuji genuine happiness. He was so proud of himself that he almost didn't notice Fuji whispered, "You know, it's not bad…being together with you."

But alas, when he tried to ask what was that mean, the elephant in the rink shoot him a peanut, and he was busy grumbling that he forgot all about it. And when he did, all he could think was had Fuji finally became comfortable with their relationship? But how far had it gone to? Ryoma shrugged mentally at that, and decided that he should see what tomorrow would offer for him.

-end chapter 7-

(A/N: zoo in winter… not really bad idea, it's worse if you attempt to go to a zoo while there was rainstorm raging… bleh… never want to experience that again… anyway, hope you like this chapter. Ryoma is such a cute idiot here isn't he, but don't we luv him for that? So, any review will be cherished a always… sorry if we took so long to post this, we're stuck with piles of homework and for the recent two weeks we've been running from a dreadful entity called midterm exams… sigh… but your review can always make us happy so please do review (now, that makes us look like some review-whores…) thanks for reading and see you next chapter!)


	8. How to Love

Title: Lessons of Loving

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: RyoFuji

Disclaimers: … (fill it yourself!)

Warning: you know it's sappy yet you still come so far to this chapter… should we warn you?

Chapter 8 – How to Love

"Ryoma!"

Ryoma's head was snapped at the sound of his name. He blinked and saw Fuji's face hovering just a few inches before his own face. Confused, he only managed to say, "Huh?"

Fuji sighed, "I've been calling you for the past one minute. What are you thinking about?"

Ryoma nodded his face and mumbled, "Nothing," though he knew for sure that it was not 'nothing' that he was thinking about.

But how could he ever explain to Fuji what was in his mind at that time if the thing was no other than Fuji himself? Ryoma admitted that he could not stop thinking about Fuji's words that he had said on the previous day, and what might be the meaning behind them. He recalled how his heart seemed to flutter for a moment after Fuji said how he thought that their relationship was not bad at all. Because of that, he felt that he somewhat hoped that Fuji really loved him.

Shaking his thoughts, Ryoma then focused his eyes to his empty platter before him. They were having dinner that moment though he was not sure how he managed to eat his meals while his mind was still wandering off.

"There you go again," suddenly he heard Fuji speaking and he raised his face to meet his senpai's eyes. "Seriously, Ryoma, what is in your mind? I never saw you distracted like this before…"

"No, it's not a big deal," Ryoma lied through his teeth. "More importantly, why did you call me earlier?"

"Oh, yes, it's about the lamp," Fuji said.

Ryoma frowned, "What lamp?"

"The lamp in our room?" Fuji said. "It has been flickering like mad since this morning, I think it's broken."

Confused at what could possibly be explained as 'flickering like mad', Ryoma then decided to see himself what was wrong with the lamp. He walked to the bedroom and flicked the switch on. As soon as he did that, he scrunched his face. The sight of light dancing before his eyes was surely something he could categorize as 'flickering like mad'.

"I think it's broken," he said.

"I've told you so," he heard Fuji say and saw as his senior entering the room after him.

"I think we should change the lamp," Ryoma said.

"I can do that," Fuji mused. "But I need you to hold the ladder for me. Do you have one? And a spare lamp too?"

"I think my father holds some in possession… just give me a moment to search for it," Ryoma said before he dashed off to find those items they required. He did not need to search for long; he easily found those items in a real quick time. With them in his hands, he got back to his room in where Fuji was still patiently waiting.

There was a little argument afterwards about which one of them should climb up the stairs. Ryoma argued that Fuji looked too frail to do such job but Fuji argued back, saying that his feature was just perfect in doing a job like that. He told Ryoma that he did not think he could hold the ladder if Ryoma was the one climbing it because Ryoma had become so tall and firm in feature. Upon hearing that, Ryoma could only snort. He knew that Fuji was exaggerating things, his senior was capable in handling burden much more than his weight but he also knew that behind those words Fuji had said, there was a message of 'I-will-absolutely-drop-you-down-if-you-don't-do-as-what-I've-suggested'.

And so, he resigned to Fuji's demand, letting him be the one to climb up the stairs though he could not understand why Fuji was so eager to do that. He held the ladder secure in place as Fuji ascended and he casually looked up to see Fuji's progress.

At first, he swore he was only looking up to see if Fuji was all right in his doing. But when he caught a flash of bare skin from under the hem of Fuji's shirt, he could not stop himself from blushing. He was not a pervert or what, but the sight of Fuji's soft creamy skin was really… really intrigued him.

And when Fuji raised his hand to touch the lamp, which made his shirt, rode even further up and in the process revealed much more portion of that delicate skin, Ryoma stuttered. He forgot about the task and before he realized it, he had already let go of his grip on the ladder he was supposedly holding.

There was a loud crash when Fuji and the ladder all fell down on top of his body. Ryoma winced at the rush of pain he felt, but he quickly raised his face, wanting to make an apology to Fuji but his voice dried out in his throat.

What stopped him was the sight before his eyes. To see Fuji Shuusuke hovering in mere inches above him with his hair in disarray and his lips parted in the most sensuous way for him, Ryoma thought it was a miracle that he did not have a nosebleed at that very time. It felt stupid, though, to lie on his back with Fuji's body almost pressed on his own while there was a ladder somewhere around him and a half-attached lamp above their head. It felt so stupid, it looked so stupid, but Ryoma too felt that it was so romantic. He almost shuddered when he realized that thought, and he thought that he might be spelled under the effect of his 'resources'.

And so to complete the spell, he raised his hand to seize Fuji's chin. Without any warning, he sealed their lips in a kiss and that time, finally, he really felt something akin to electricity running down his entire body.

He just hoped that it was the effect of the kiss and not because they had accidentally touched any of the electric wires.

Fuji moaned above him and Ryoma realized how inconvenient his position was. So, with his lips still planted feather kisses on Fuji's lips, he switched their position, sending crash noises when the ladder that was at the top of his body moved, so he was now hovering above Fuji and had more access to ravish that beautiful boy under him. And that was exactly what he did. His kisses traveled across Fuji's fair skin, his cheeks, his chin, his earlobe, his neck, until finally he ended his rain of kisses by giving Fuji one mind-blowing kiss on his lips that left them both panting for air when it was finished.

A chuckle came from Fuji's lips, which were still so wet and red after all those kisses he experienced. "I don't know that you can be so aggressive," he said breathlessly.

"Sorry," Ryoma said earnestly. He himself did not know why he got so passionate and insistent like that. "I was carried away."

Fuji smiled, "I can say the same with me… I kissed you back after all."

"Yeah, you did," Ryoma smirked. "And I enjoyed that."

"Cannot say that I did not," Fuji said with a laugh.

"So you enjoy kissing me?" Ryoma said.

"I enjoy being with you."

Ryoma did not say a thing. He just continued staring into Fuji's face, thinking how beautiful he looked and how perfect their situation was and how similar to a total pervert he had become.

"Ryoma," he heard Fuji said. "As much as I love you admiring me like that, it's kind of cold lying on the floor, so…do you mind changing place?"

"Nah…" Ryoma said as he observed the sight of Fuji sprawling under him. "This is perfect."

"You perverted little brat!" Fuji accused him with mock sneer.

"Well thank you," Ryoma said before he again dived to claim Fuji's lips. He minded not about Fuji's former request. He knew it was winter and the floor had to be so cold but he felt nothing else than the warm soaring heat inside his body and he doubted Fuji did not feel the same.

He did not know how long they managed to do nothing else than kissing and biting occasionally. Nor did he know when finally they moved to a more comfortable place called bed. Nor did he know when they both feel asleep because the next time he opened his eyes, it was already morning outside and Fuji was still sleeping in his arms.

In the end, they did nothing to repair that lamp, Ryoma thought. But it was fine since as the compensation he managed to do something far more pleasurable than repairing one stupid lamp.

The thought made him snort. Now Kevin could not really speak about how pathetic he was and Lucy could squeal with all her worth after he told her about his… ahem… 'accomplishment'. Even Ryoga and his father could not make fun of his romantic life again after he did his accomplishment.

"What made you so giddy so early in the morning?"

Ryoma turned his face at that sound and saw that Fuji was already awake.

"Who's giddy?" he asked.

"You are," Fuji replied.

"Am not."

"You are… ah, just shut up…"

Ryoma knew that Fuji did not mean any harm with his words. He saw the other stretching his body and shivering a little.

"If I get a cold after lying so long on that cold floor, you'll feel my rage," he threatened.

"I'm scared," Ryoma said with mock fear. He paused for a while before continuing, "In the end we did not do anything with that lamp."

"Hmm… but I think it's better to let it be like that," Fuji laughed. "If it can always make our nights enjoyable like what we have experienced…"

That statement made Ryoma reflect it all. He did not even ask how Fuji felt before they proceed. He did not even know how Fuji was feeling now. He could not help but frowning when he thought if maybe what they had done was merely some kind of play in Fuji's opinion.

"Fuji," he addressed his companion. "What do you think we have done?"

Fuji looked at him with playful glint in his eyes, "What? Do you want me to recite all those things you've done to me?"

"No, I mean, what do you think of that, of us, now?" Ryoma asked. "Do you still think of all this as mere escaping thing? Do you still think of me as replacement for your lost love? Do you still think of this thing between us as child-playing?"

Fuji was silent for a while and Ryoma was dreading what answer he would hear. After some moment, he heard Fuji speak again.

"No," Fuji said softly. "I don't think that this is merely some kind of play. I don't know when did it start…but I feel comfortable with you and somehow I've accepted your presence as the one I care the most, so… well, now I can say for sure that I want to be with you and I like it."

Hearing that, Ryoma released a breath and a flood of relief washed over him. He always thought that his love to Fuji was unrequited yet now he had proven that wrong. He would not have his confusions regarding that matter again and that was relieving.

"Why do you look so relieved?" he heard Fuji say. "Don't tell me the cause of all your broodings yesterday is because of this?"

"I was not brooding," Ryoma argued.

"You're still stubborn, aren't you?"

"Fuji…"

"Hm?"

"Shut up and just let me enjoy this."

That was the last thing Ryoma said as his warning before he gave the startled Fuji a deep kiss. They were in a bed now and not on the cold floor, Ryoma thought, so Fuji would not have any reason to complain. With a smirk, he ensued further, thinking how far his stupid suggestion had brought them together into, how happy he was being together with Fuji, how lucky he was…

And what a great instincts he had.

- the end -

(A/N: the end… yay!!!! Epilogue ahead but lemme sleep first…)


	9. Epilogue

Title: Lessons of Loving

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: RyoFuji

Disclaimers: … (fill it yourself!)

Warning: you know it's sappy yet you still come so far to this chapter… should we warn you?

Chapter 9 – Epilogue

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji hummed softly as he dressed. He was so happy that morning because his job had finally been done and Ryoma had agreed to have a lunch together with him after he finished his tennis practice. With a swish he ran his fingers through his hair. He thought of tying his hair up in a ponytail to protect it from the harsh wind that was blowing outside. And when he was just about to tie his hair up, the rubber band slipped from his fingers and fell somewhere underneath the bed. With a soft curse he dropped to his knees and reached his hand forward.

He frowned when his hand touched some flat, hard object. He did not expect to find anything else that his innocent piece of rubber band under the bed and yet he felt something. Feeling curious, Fuji then extended his hand more and grabbed the hard object…

… Which soon appeared to be a paper bag filled to the top with some kind of books.

Fuji remembered it was the bag that Ryoma had brought home some previous days back, something he called as his 'resources' though he did not know what was the meaning of it. Thinking that it would do no harm, Fuji took one of those books filling the bag and casually flipped through the pages. His eyes widened at the realization of what the book actually was and he blushed a little. The smile plastered on his face was something that could not be described whether as amused or evil when he said in a breathy voice.

"Oh my God, Ryoma…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Echizen Ryoma walked to the tennis court with a satisfied smirk on his face. His mind was unconsciously replaying the events that took place on the previous night between him and Fuji. He wondered if that lamp was still 'flickering like mad' now but again, why did he care? When night came, he wouldn't have time to look for the lamp if he had Fuji sleeping beside him…

But how could he see Fuji if there was no light source, he mused.

When he was still in his musing, he bumped to something. There was a crash and a string of soft curses spoken in Japanese and Ryoma in confusion finally took notice of his surroundings. He found out that he was sitting on the cold cement floor with so many books scattered around him and a fuming girl in front of him.

"Lucy?" he addressed the girl.

"Next time you're walking, Echizen Ryoma," Lucy said in annoyance. "Could you please use your eyes to see and your brain to process what you're seeing?"

"Sorry," Ryoma said as he helped the girl to stand and then collected the scattered books around them. "My mind was wandering off."

"I can see that," the girl said with a smirk. "So, how did it feel?"

"Huh?"

"You did it with him last night, right? So, how did it feel?" Lucy asked him casually which made his eyes widened.

"You know?!" he said. "Don't tell me you have installed a camera in my room only to see us together!"

"Ryoma, sorry to say this, but you have such a poor imagination," she sighed. "Well, at least you're better than Kevin. Oh, and by the way, he wanted me to tell you to meet him up in the court as soon as possible or he would burn your house down."

"Tell him I don't have any house, just a borrowed apartment room," Ryoma said. "And what are you doing here? School is having holiday now, right?"

"Well, to congratulate you, of course…" Lucy said.

"Are you sure you did not install any camera in my room?" Ryoma asked suspiciously.

"Stop flattering yourself, young man," Lucy said. "I just come for these books. And you better go because I don't want you to be a homeless guy though you said you did not have one."

"Ah, right," Ryoma smirked. "Kevin is so dense that he doesn't know the differences between a house and an apartment room."

"Exactly," Lucy said with a smile as she walked away.

Ryoma only snorted as he too walked away to the opposite direction from the girl. His feet brought him to the tennis court where one fuming vice captain was waiting for him. It seemed that Kevin almost could not stop himself from running to him and beat him senseless though Ryoma could not understand why.

"You're late!" Kevin said when Ryoma was already standing in front of him. "I've told you that starting from today on, we would have practice started at seven!"

"Ah," Ryoma said. "I forgot."

"You forgot!" Kevin screeched. "I bet you too forgot that you're supposed to have a special training to master that serve our coach had told you to do."

"Ah," Ryoma said. "I did."

"You did!" Kevin screamed. "You did forget and bloody hell, Ryoma, I bet you did it with him last night so that you can easily forget!"

"Ah," Ryoma said then his face turned white as the meaning of those words Kevin had spoken hit him full force. With wide eyes he screamed, "How the hell could you possibly know?!"

That was something akin to wonder in Ryoma's mind. How come Kevin, someone who was so stupid that he even could not distinguish the differences between a house and an apartment room, know about his and Fuji's nighttime activities? He was not that transparent, Ryoma thought, right…

Kevin only snickered, "Lucy told me."

"When?" Ryoma demanded.

"Before you came," Kevin said. "That girl said she had a strong premonition that you had done it yester night…"

"Is she a seer or what?" Ryoma grumbled and that time, their coach finally took notice of the two of them chatting like carefree guys on the side of the court and shouted at them. Ryoma and Kevin winced and without further words marched to the court. They then began their session of practicing though Ryoma kept having his mind distracted so that he could not master the serve that his coach had just shown him some preceding days back.

That seemed to put Kevin on the edge of his patience because he was Ryoma's partner at that time being and he had had enough share of being hit by those tennis balls. When, once again, Ryoma hit him with his umpteenth miscalculated ball, he fumed and did nothing but screaming at Ryoma to just serve right already.

Ryoma was not a bit happy hearing and seeing Kevin fumed at him. He just could not seem to accept the fact that Lucy and Kevin had already known about his… well, accomplishment before he told them. He could not be that easy to guess, right?

Kevin screamed again when a ball flew really close to his face, though Ryoma guaranteed he aimed the open space in front of Kevin's feet, and swore. Ryoma gritted his teeth. That was the end of his wit. He thought if Kevin really hated having those balls passing so close to his face, why did he not just hit that smug face of his partner, anyway?

He corrected his stance and served the next ball, aiming right to Kevin's face. But the ball miraculously curved and landed in a perfect twist on a perfect place. He blinked and that time, they both heard their coach's ecstatic voice shrieking, "Oh my God, you did it!"

Ryoma dropped his racket and his face went white. He stared wide-eyed at the happy face of their coach and he needed a full minute to realize that the 'you did it' his coach had said was meant for his successful attempt at the new serving technique and not for his successful attempt at bedding Fuji.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in a faraway country called Japan, one Tezuka Kunimitsu was having an afternoon tea with his newfound boyfriend named Atobe Keigo when suddenly he remembered something.

"Fuji called me today," he informed the man in front of him.

Arobe frowned and placed his cup of tea back to the table. "For what purpose?"

"He just wanted to inform me… and you, about the fact that he is seeing someone right now," Tezuka said.

"Hmmm…" Atobe said with his smug smile. "I knew it."

Tezuka frowned and so Atobe continued, "My insight is strong and never missed…"

"So you also know about the fact that he's seeing our Echizen Ryoma?" Tezuka questioned.

"Ah," Atobe smirked as she sipped his tea yet again. "I knew it that they belong to each other…"

"And the fact that Echizen took the dominant role?" Tezuka tried again and that time he only had a little moment to grab some sheets of tissue from the box on the table before Atobe spurted his tea in a very graceless manner. He watched in calm satisfaction at his proud boyfriend's face that revealed pure shock and smirked.

"That…" he said as he helped Atobe wiping the hot liquid from his face with the tissues he grabbed earlier. "… was my reaction exactly…"

- the end -

(A/N: it's done! And oh my God, we love torturing Ryoma till the end of the story…we're thinking of making a sequel of this fic, and we planned to make drabbles for the sequel, but please be patient to wait for it, because we have several projects ahead from this fic's sequel. Anyway, we hope that you enjoy this fic as well as we do, and please don't forget to review! Thank you for reading this fic!)


End file.
